Et si on s'aimait ?
by Ruika-Chan
Summary: "Je t'aime" Ces deux mots seuls avait permis a mon calvaire de commençer. Mais ... Prof/élève, c'est impossible pour nous deux.  Attention, Fic yaoi ! Sasunaru donc homophobes, oust' !
1. je t

_« - Dis Sasuke, tu le connais le gamin qui nous colle depuis toute à l'heure, il a l'air de vouloir te parler_, me demanda Sakura, ma collègue.  
><em>- Heu, je regardais derrière moi , Ah ! Lui ? Ouai c'est un de mes élèves, je crois qu'il voulait me parler à la fin de mon dernier cours mais je suis partit rapidement parce que je crevais la dalle... »<em> Je me retournais vers ledit Naruto ..  
><em>« -Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Naruto ?<em>, lui dis-je avec un énorme sourir. Il rougit fortement et répondit en bégayant :  
><em>- Heum, je .. Je voulais te … vous dire que je vous … Sensei je vous ai- , »<em> Je l'empêchai de poursuivre sa phrase en lui bloquant la bouche avec ma main .. Sakura me regardait d'un air étonné... Je lui fis un grand sourire et partis avec Naruto sous le bras un peu plus loin. J'arrivai dans une salle de classe vide :  
><em>« - Non mais à quoi tu penses ? Faut pas dire ça devant tout le monde ! T'es fou?»<em>

Mon calvaire avait commencé deux semaines avant, Naruto était venu me voir à la fin du cours, il avait attendu que tout le monde soit sortit et puis il m'avait dit :  
><em>« - Sensei, je vous aime ! »<em> Ensuite, il était partit en courant, me laissant les yeux écarquillés. Il était revenu me voir plusieurs fois ensuite, je lui avais expliqué :  
><em>« - Naruto, il ne faut pas dire ça sur un coup de tête, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, je suis ton professeur d'histoire, j'ai plus de 3 ans de plus que toi, je suis un homme, je suis un adulte moi... Toi, tu as encore toute ta jeunesse, va courir les jupes des filles et oublies-moi ! »<br>_ Quand je lui avais dit ça, il s'était mis à pleurer est avait séché les derniers cours de sa journée. Mais le lendemain, il était revenu tout sourire me dire qu'il avait pensé à moi toute la nuit, qu'il avait réfléchi et qu'il était sûr qu'il ne faisait pas erreur, que ça ne faisait rien si on était des hommes tous les deux et qu'il m'aimait encore plus maintenant.  
><em>« -Mais … Sensei ! Moi je vous aime, je veux le dire haut et fort, je veux que tout le monde le sache, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ? »<em> , Je le regardai, étonné, son regard avait changé, on pouvait y lire un fond de tristesse, j'avais eu tort de m'énerver sur lui .. Je commençai en hésitant :  
><em>« - Tu sais Naruto, je ne te déteste pas, mais je ne préférerais pas qu'on parle de ça à l'école ..<em> Son regard changea une nouvelle fois, cette fois, c'était de l'espoir que je lisais au fond de ses yeux ..  
><em>- Bon maintenant Naruto, tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller manger sinon je vais mourir, tu devrais y aller aussi ..<em>  
><em>- Mais, si on ne peut plus se parler à l'école, quand on va se parler,<em> me demanda-t-il, affolé.  
><em>- Je ne sais pas .. Va manger maintenant !<em>  
><em>- Oui Sensei, et il partit, l'air triste. »<em> En le voyant comme ça, je me dépêchai de prendre un crayon et un petit bout de papier, je griffonnai un mot ou deux et le rattrapai en courant, je passai près de lui et lui déposai le petit mot dans la poche avant de partir retrouver Sakura .. Je l'observai de loin, il regarda le mot, étonné, il le déplia et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus

**_ Au parc en face de chez toi _**  
><strong><em>Se soir à 19h 45 …<em>**

****Il fit un grand sourire et regarda dans ma direction, je rougis et détournai le regard. Me concentrant sur mon plateau que je remplissais de tout ce que je trouvais..  
><em>« -Heum, Sasuke ? Ça ne va pas ? T'es sur que tu vas manger 5 entrées et 10 desserts ?,<em> Me demanda Sakura en rigolant a moitié. Je sortis de mon embarras et remis les 4 entrées et les 9 desserts de trop. Sakura me regarda, suspicieuse.  
><em>- Tu ne serais pas amoureux toi, dis moi ?<em>  
><em>- Hein ? Heu … non, non. »<em> , Lui répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.  
>Oui, elle avait raison, j'étais amoureux, d'un homme, d'un homme plus jeune que moi de plus de 3 ans, d'un enfant presque, d'un de mes élèves par-dessus le marché ! Mais oui, elle avait raison, j'étais amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki, le petit garçon qui me tournait autours depuis deux semaines.. Mais on ne pouvait pas se fréquenter. Ça serait dangereux, non pas que je sois spécialement froussard mais de le savoir en danger, ça, ça me fait vraiment peur !<p>

Quand arriva le soir, vers 19h, je me mis à stresser.. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire..  
>Que je l'aimais ? Non, il ne fallait même pas y penser !<br>Que je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser partout sur le corps.. ? Encore moins !  
>Que la nuit je rêvais que je lui faisais l'amour ? Surtout pas ! Alors, que lui dire ?<br>J'arrivais finalement 10 minutes en avance au rendez-vous. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand Naruto m'appela :  
><em>« -Sensei ! Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard … C'est a cause de mes parents, ils ne voulaient pas que je sorte tard, du coup, je suis parti en courant mais en rentrant, je vais me faire incendier !<em> Il sourit tristement.  
><em>- Mais, si tes parents ne voulaient pas que tu viennes, tu n'aurais pas dû venir !<em>  
><em>- Mais j' étais tellement heureux de vous voir ! »<em> Répondit-t-il du tac au tac.  
>Je fus pris au dépourvu et me mis a rougir comme un gamin, je détournai vivement les yeux et lui proposai de marcher un peu en commençant à partir. Il me suivit en rigolant. Le parc était magnifique, il y avait de grands cerisiers qui commençaient à perdre leurs pétales. Alors que je commençais a me dire que ça faisait hyper cliché, style shojo mangas, Naruto se mit doucement a pleurer. Je commençais, affolé :<br>_« - Qu'est-ce tu as Naruto ?_  
><em>- Bouhou .. C'est, c'est rien Sensei, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'étais juste entrain de me dire que vous étiez vraiment magnifique et ça me faisait pleurer que vous refusiez que je vous dise : Je t'aime. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre a ne plus vous le dire, si je ne vous le dis pas, vous allez m'oublier, vous allez me laisser tomber, alors je préfère vous le répéter encore et encore, quitte à vous énerver parce que, au moins, vous penserez à moi.. »<em>  
>Il me regardait avec un sourire mais ses yeux pleins de larmes ne souriaient pas du tout. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je le serrais fort contre moi, il s'accrocha à ma chemise et pleura encore plus. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux pendant qu'il me disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il m'expliqua vaguement les problèmes qu'il avait pour parler avec ses parents, qui eux ne faisaient que de se disputer, il me parla de ses amis qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter mais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser de peur de se retrouver seul … Bref, de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Quand il eut finit, il releva la tête vers moi, il me fixa de ses grand yeux bleus:<br>_« - Est-ce que … ,_il se mit à rougir fortement, _Est-ce que je peux, vous, vous embrasser ? »_ Le dernier mot avait été simplement murmuré et je l'avais tout juste compris.. Je le regardai et lui dit gentiment:  
><em>« - Écoute Naruto, si je t'embrasse, je risque de plus pouvoir m'arrêter et on pourrait avoir des gros ennuis, alors je ne préfère pas prendre ce risque. Mais je vais t'aider, déjà, tu vas rentrer chez toi et demain on aura une grande discussion sur tes parents … Etc. D'accord ?<em>  
><em>- Non ! Non ! Non .. ,<em> il se remit à sangloter._ Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, je veux rester avec vous Sensei ! Je vous en supplie, gardez moi un petit peu .._  
><em>- Bon, tu, tu vas prévenir tes parents que tu dors chez un ami cette nuit .. Je t'attends ici, ne prends rien, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison. »<em> Il acquiesça et partit en courant vers sa maison. Il revint 10 minutes plus tard et nous partîmes vers mon appartement situé deux, trois rues plus loin.

En arrivant, je le fis manger, il alla prendre une douche et je restai dans le salon à lire. Quand j'entendis l'eau se mettre à couler, l'image de Naruto, nu sous la douche, à se frotter sensuellement contre la paroi en me regardant avec un regard brûlant de désir apparut dans ma tête et une partie de moi commença a se réveiller doucement. J'essayai de me calmer :  
><em>« Pense a autre chose, autre chose ! Ce jour là, Napoléon dit à ses géné-<em>  
><em>- Sensei ! Vous pouvez me prêter un pyjama s'il vous plaît ?<em>  
><em>- Purée c'est revenu.. Heu ouai, ouai viens dans ma chambre je te sors ça ! »<em> Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et lui sortit un grand tee-shirt et un vieux short ..  
><em>« - Je te pose ça sur le lit ,<em> commençais-je avant de me retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec un Naruto qui ne portait qu'une serviette accrochée négligemment sur sa taille et qui menaçait de tomber à chaque mouvement. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je sortis presque en courant et me ruais dans la salle de bain en criant :  
><em>- Je vais prendre une douche ! Installes toi ou tu veux, je reviens dans quelques instants ! »<em> Je me déshabillai rapidement et allumai une douche froide pour pouvoir me calmer.  
>En sortant, je dis au jeune garçon allonger sur mon lit :<br>_« - Alors par contre, je sais pas trop où tu vas dormir … Je peux t'installer des draps sur le canapé, ou alors je te laisse mon lit .. C'est comme tu préfères !_  
><em>- Ben je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, je me suis déjà incrusté de force chez vous, je ne vais pas en plus vous voler votre lit …<em>  
><em>- Comme tu veux .. Alors je vais aller t'installer les draps, tu viens m'aider ?<em>  
><em>- J'arrive ! »<em>  
>Une fois le drap installé, on alla chacun se coucher. Je m'endormis rapidement. Un petit cri me réveilla. Je regarder l'heure: 2h du matin. Je me levai et allai voir si le cri venait de Naruto. À peine fus-je arrivé devant le canapé qu'il alluma la lumière et me regarda les yeux plein de larmes, à cette vue, je ressentis encore ma partie s'éveiller. Il se jeta dans mes bras et me fit basculer en arrière. De peur qu'il ne sente mon érection je le repoussai doucement mais il se rapprocha trop rapidement de moi et se stoppa net lorsqu''il la sentit :<br>_« - C'est … à cause de moi ?_  
><em>- Heu … ,<em> j'étais devenu tout rouge et j'avais détourné les yeux, oui en quelque sorte, c'est de ta faute ..  
><em>- Je vais vous arranger ça !<em>  
><em>- Hein ? Heu non c'est bon ! Je vais aller me finir dans les toilettes ! »<em>  
>Mais il avait déjà ouvert ma braguette et passé doucement sa main dans mon caleçon. Je mordis ma lèvre et mis ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Il se baissa et souffla doucement sur ma verge tendue. Je laissai échapper un soupir et me détendis jusqu'au moment où il la prit en bouche et commença dès lors des longs et rapides vas et vient avant d'enchaîner sur des rapides.<br>_« - Afu . Arête, je … AH .. Je viens .. ! »_ Il n'enleva pas sa bouche est avala tout.  
>Puis, il releva la tête vers moi et dit :<br>_« - Ça va mieux ?_  
><em>- Heu … Oui, oui .. Et toi ça va mieux ? Tu vas pouvoir finir ta nuit correctement ?<em>  
><em>- Oui mais j'aimerais bien … Dormir avec toi»,<em> dit-il en rougissant.  
>Je le pris par le bras et le traînai dans ma chambre, le lançai presque sur le lit m'installai a côté de lui, le pris dans mes bras et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille:<br>_« -Évidement que tu peux dormir avec moi ! Bonne nuit. »_  
>Il ne répondit rien et se cala bien contre moi.. On s'endormit dans cette position..<p> 


	2. Viens chez moi !

CHAPITRE II

Vers 6h30 du matin, mon réveil sonne. Quelqu'un l'éteint. J'ai chaud. J'ai quelqu'un dans les bras. Ah ! On m'appelle.  
><em>« -Sensei … Sensei !<em>  
><em>-Hum … Oui ? Ah, Naruto, c'est toi. NARUTO ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu- Ah oui c'est vrai hier soir … J'avais oublié. Bon ! Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner .<em>  
><em>-Bonjour quand même … J'y vais ! »<em> Cet air de reproche m'avait fait tilter, je me rapprochai et lui fis un bisou sur la joue.  
><em>« -B'jour »,<em> lâchai-je en partant vers la cuisine. Je jetai un regard derrière moi, il sourit doucement. Après avoir déjeuné et s'être préparé, nous étions enfin prêts à partir. Pendant que je mettais mes chaussures, il me demanda:  
><em>« - On est ensemble maintenant, non ?<em>  
><em>-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué plein de fois qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble !<em>  
><em>-Ouai, c'est vrai, pardon .. »<em>  
>Arrivés à l'école, je le laissai partir vers ses amis. Quand il se fut un peu éloigné, je laissai échapper un ''Je t'aime ''. Il se stoppa net, fit demi-tour et revint vers moi en courant.<br>_« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?_  
><em>-Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit, et puis laisse-moi tranquille, je dois aller à mon cours !<em>  
><em>-Menteur ! Il reste dix minutes avant le prochain cours ! Répétez ce que vous avez dit !<em>  
><em>-Naruto ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis ton professeur, tu me dois un minimum de respect ! Retourne avec tes amis et laisse moi ! Je ne le répéterais jamais !<em>  
><em>-Mais sensei !<em>  
><em>-Naruto ! »<em>  
>Il partit, tout triste. Je m'en voulais un petit peu. Je ne pouvais pas me taire, non ? Trop dur de garder ça au fond de moi, il fallait que je le dise a quelqu'un ! Mais … Qui ? Il n'y avait pratiquement personne en qui j'ai entièrement confi- Sakura ! C'est à Sakura qu'il faut que je le dise ! Mais … Comment ? Bof, on verra bien .. Quand l'occasion se présentera !<br>La journée se passa merveilleusement bien si ce n'est que je n'eus aucune nouvelle de Naruto.  
>En rentrant chez moi vers 18h 30, je fus étonné de trouver un petit garçon, qui n'était autre que Naruto, attendant, assis près de ma porte d'entrée.<br>_« - Mais, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_  
><em>-Je vous attendais Sensei, je ne pensais pas que vous finissiez si tard …<em>  
><em>-Évidemment que je termine tard, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?<em> demandais-je en remarquant qu'il avait encore son sac d'école.  
><em>-Ben … Non, enfin si mais je suis reparti parce que mes parents se disputaient encore.<em>  
><em>-Heu .. Rentre, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud si tu veux, et après, je te ramènerais chez toi. »<em>  
>Je partais vers la cuisine, lui laissant le soin d'entrer et de fermer la porte. Il m'attendit, assis sur le canapé. Je lui apportai son bol ainsi qu'une tasse de café pour moi, je m'installer sur le canapé, à coté de lui. Personne ne parlait, mais le silence n'était pas pesant, c'est comme si on avait une discussion très animée, mais dans notre tête. Finalement, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :<br>_« - Sensei, ce matin … Vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez._  
>Je rougis instantanément, me rappelant de ma gaffe de la matinée, que j'avais pratiquement oublié.<br>_-Heum … Non … enfin oui … Mais je ne t'aime pas ! Enfin si je t'aime mais … Bon, oui, je l'ai dit. Je t'aime_, finis-je par dire, me tournant vers lui.  
><em>-Moi aussi je vous aime,<em> me dit-il en se tournant lui aussi vers moi. Il me fixait, me gênant.  
><em>-Bon ! Puisque t'as fini ton chocolat, je vais te ramener !<em>  
><em>-Sensei … Laissez-moi vous embrasser avant de partir…<em>  
><em>- ….<em> , je le regardai, étonné. Il avait parlé avec un sérieux déconcertant. Je me penchai doucement vers lui et déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de me relever et de partir mettre mes chaussures. Il mit aussi les siennes et nous sortîmes de mon appartement. Sur le chemin, personne ne parla, il avait l'air d'être un peu dans les nuages. En arrivant devant chez lui, je fus étonné d'entendre des cris. Je sonnai et la mère de Naruto vint m'ouvrir la porte. Je lui expliquai que je ramenais Naruto qui m'avait demandé des cours en plus.  
><em>« - Et ben, Naruto, ça m'étonne de toi, tu as tellement de mal, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te mettrais à bosser sérieusement!<em>  
><em>-Ben ça arrive les miracles, apparemment.<em>  
>Le tension entre eux était palpable.<br>_-Monsieur, donc vous êtes le professeur de notre fils ?_  
><em>-Oui, je suis son professeur d'histoire et son professeur principal. Je voulais vous parler. Comme vous n'étiez pas venus aux réunions parentprof, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler de Naruto._  
><em>-Ah oui, bon … ben entrez et installez-vous dans le salon, je vais vous préparer du thé ou du café, comme vous préférez.<em>  
><em>-Du thé s'il vous plaît,<em> dis-je en m'avançant vers se qui me semblait être le salon. Naruto me lança un regard me demandant ce que je fichais. Je ne répondis rien. Il monta dans sa chambre, sûrement pour poser son sac, et redescendit. Apparemment, il voulait savoir ce que je dirais à sa mère. D'ailleurs, elle revenait de la cuisine avec deux tasses. Une de thé, une autre de café. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de moi. J'engageai la discussion:  
><em>« -Alors, tout d'abord, les notes de Naruto. Elles sont… Comment dire…Assez basses. Il a du temps pour travailler à la maison ? Il est dans un environnement propice?<em>  
><em>-Et bien… Disons que, je pense qu'il a largement assez de temps pour travailler car il ne sort pas beaucoup. Par contre, en ce moment, nous sommes sur le point de nous séparer avec mon mari et … Nous nous disputons assez souvent et je pense que ça pourrait le traumatiser. Je lui ai proposé d'aller vivre chez un ami le temps que ça se calme mais il dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas… Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui…<em>  
><em>-Ah … En effet, ça pourrait l'affecter plus tard et il devrait s'éloigner pendant un petit moment de vous et de votre mari. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'amis qui pourraient t'héberger Naruto ?<em>  
><em>-Non. Ils sont tous déjà en collocation ou ils n'ont pas assez de place …<em>  
><em>-Et l'ami chez qui tu es allé dormir il n'y as pas longtemps. Il ne peut pas t'héberger?,<em> lui demanda sa mère.  
><em>-Non. Il était censé déménager aujourd'hui. Alors le temps qu'il s'installe, il ne pourra pas m'avoir dans ses pattes.<em>  
><em>-Ben … Moi j'ai bien de la place dans mon appartement mais peut-être que ça vous gène qu'il dorme chez un de ses professeur… Sinon il y a toujours l'internat mais je pense que ça pourrait le traumatiser encore plus de passer du public au bonnes sœurs en à peine 2 jours … Etc.<em>  
><em>-Vous avez de la place chez vous ? Ben c'est bien ça, si ça ne vous gène pas, vous pourriez le garder le temps que nos disputes se calment. Tu serais d'accord Naruto ?<em>  
><em>-Heu… Oui! Il essayait de cacher sa joie. Et j'irais quand ?<em>  
><em>-Ben, si tu peux aller préparer tes affaires déjà pour une semaine et puis tu reviendrais en chercher plus tard ou si ton professeur a une machine a laver?,<em> répondit sa mère.  
><em>-Oui, j'en ai une, ben je t'attends alors ! Fais vite. J'ai plein de travail.<em>  
><em>-Je me dépêche !»,<em> Nous cria-t-il du haut des escaliers. Sa mère fut un peu étonnée de la fougue de son fils. Je lui expliquai que Naruto m'avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup mes cours et qu'il voulait travailler ma matière pour me remercier de lui faire des cours intéressants. Elle fut encore un peu étonnée mais bon. Elle retourna à la cuisine et me dit d'attendre Naruto dans l'entrée. Je la remerciai de l'accueil et partis vers l'entrée pour, justement, attendre Naruto qui commençait à descendre l'escalier avec son gros sac. En le voyant, j'allai l'aider en prenant son sac.  
><em>« -Aller, va mettre tes chaussures, dire au revoir a tes parents et on y va.<em>  
><em>-J'y vais. »<em> Il revint, nous partîmes.  
>En arrivant à l'appartement, après être entré, Naruto me sauta dans les bras!<br>_« - Oh merci, Sensei ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir pris avec vous ! Je vous aime …_, dit-il en m'embrassant.  
><em>-Oh ! Naruto, ne m'embrasses pas comme ça voyons ! Et puis, comme je t'ai pris, j'ai dû inventer une excuse potable pour ton excès de joie d'aller habiter chez un professeur. Je lui ai dit que tu allais faire des efforts dans ma matière pour me faire plaisir. Alors, tu vas devoir en faire un peu. Je t'aiderais à réviser. Et je t'aime aussi mais là, t'es un peu sur moi.<em>  
><em>-Oh ! Vous m'aimez. Alors je peux faire ça, ça ne vous gène pas.,<em> dit-il tout en faisant descendre sa main vers mon entrejambe.  
><em>-Mais Naruto ! T'es fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?<em>  
><em>-Mais monsieur, regardez-moi, je ne peux plus me retenir ! »,<em> il prit ma main et la posa directement sur son érection. Quand je sentis l'énorme bosse qui déformait son pantalon, j'eus un mal fou à me retenir de rire.  
><em>« -Mais Naruto, pourquoi tu es comme ça ?,<em> demandai-je en souriant.  
><em>-Ben, la perspective de vivre avec vous pendant quelques jours, ça m'a fait penser à plein de trucs que je refuse de dire devant vous.<em>  
><em>-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas les dire devant moi ?<em>  
><em>-Ben, parce que ce serait gênant. Autant pour vous que pour moi.,<em> me répondit-il en rougissant.  
><em>-M'enfin ! Ce n'est pas grave. Tu voudrais donc que je t'arrange ton truc là ?<em>  
><em>- Non ! Je vais pas vous faire vous rabaisser a ça. Je vais aller prendre une douche. »<em>  
>Je le regardai partir lentement.<br>Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour me retenir pendant la semaine qu'il allait passer ici… Et si il recommençait comme la dernière fois ? Je sais pas ce que je ferais… La première nuit se passa bien. Il dormit dans le canapé et je ne l'entendis pas. Tout au long de la journée, il n'aura pas cesser de me regarder avec un regard bizarre. Je ne savais pas trop quoi comprendre. À la fin du cours, je lui demandai de rester parce que je voulais lui donner un papier. J'attendais que tout le monde soit sortit et lui demandai:  
><em>« -Dis-moi Naruto, c'est quoi ce regard que tu me jettes depuis ce matin? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose?<em>  
><em>-Heu …. Mes potes m'ont demandé pourquoi ça faisait deux jours que j'arrivais avec toi…<em>  
><em>-Et tu as répondu quoi ?<em> Demandai-je, inquiet.  
><em>« - Ben que j'étais chez vous pour une durée indéterminée… Et ils m'ont demandé pourquoi … Et j'ai dit que c'était pour des raisons personnelles. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ne se doutent pas qu'on s'aime ! »<em> Il avait dû prendre peur en voyant mon regard changer. J'attendais de me calmer avant de poursuivre:  
><em>« - Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Fallait inventer un truc ou je sais pas moi !<em>  
><em>-Mais, je ne pouvais pas mentir sur ça. Ça me ferais trop mal.<em>  
><em>-Oui, excuses-moi, je comprends. C'est pas grave… Bon ben j'ai fini mes cours moi, je vais rentrer et je te ferais un double des clefs en rentrant. Et puis, évite de parler de ça avec tes amis, ok ?<em>  
><em>-Oui Sensei, au fait, en rentrant ce soir, je pourrais vous embrasser cette fois ?<em>  
><em>-Humm … On verra ce soir! Tu peux y aller maintenant. »<em>  
>Je rentrai donc chez moi, en passant chez un cordonnier pour faire le double de mes clefs. En attendant Naruto, assis sur le canapé en lisant tranquillement un livre, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, il retira ses chaussures et vint vers moi. Il s'installa près de moi et regarda la couverture de mon livre.<br>_«- C'est bien, ce que vous lisez, Sensei ?_  
><em>-Hum oui pourquoi ?<em>  
><em>-Comme ça, je pourrais le lire quand vous l'aurez fini ?<em>  
><em>-Oui si tu veux, mais c'est dur à comprendre, je ne pense pas que ça te plaira…<em>  
><em>-C'est pas grave, je voudrais connaître plus de choses sur vous.<em>  
><em>-Ha … Heu … Oui, si tu veux, je te laisserais le lire… quand je l'aurais fini.<em>  
><em>-Merci. Sensei ?<em>  
><em>-Quoi ?<em>  
><em>-J'ai envie de prendre un bain.<em>  
><em>-Je te le fais couler si tu veux.<em>  
><em>-Je veux bien mais je voudrais que vous le preniez avec moi ….<em>  
><em>-Quoi ? Humm …<em>  
><em>-S'il vous plaît Sensei ! Je ne ferais rien, c'est juste pour passer du temps avec vous !<em>  
><em>-Bon… D'accord. »,<em> répondis-je en soupirant.  
>Je fis donc couler un bain pour Naruto et moi. J'avais de la chance, ma baignoire était assez grande. Soudain, je fus pris d'un doute énorme. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter? Si je prenais un bain avec lui….. Je risquais de devoir lui montrer mon ….. Mon ZIGOUIGOUI ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça! Et puis je devrais voir le sien aussi. Et ça, ça n'allait pas me faire de bien … Je risquais de faire une grosse gaffe … Bon, on va dire que ce n'était pas grave, on verrait bien sur le moment.<br>_« -Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir Naruto ?_  
><em>-Vous ! Non je rigole …. Je ne sais pas, comme vous voulez .<em>  
><em>-Ouf, tu m'as fais peur ! Bon alors, ben… Tu sais, j'ai pas de talents culinaires, alors nouilles ou omelette?<em>  
><em>-Bon ben, ça vous dit si je fais la cuisine ? Je me débrouille pas trop mal,<em> dit-il avec un air vantard.  
><em>-C'est vrai ? Alors, ma cuisine est toute à toi !<em>  
><em>-Merci, vous voulait que je prépare quoi ?<em>  
><em>-J'aimerais bien … Un bon repas … préparé par toi.<em>  
><em>-Ah ben je vous fais ça !<em> dit-il avec un énorme sourire,_ vous auriez pas un tablier pour pas que je me salisse ?_  
><em>-Heu .. Ah si, j'ai celui de mon ex-copine, ça ira ?<em>  
><em>-Oui, oui. »<em> Il avait l'air gêné. J'allai lui chercher le tablier, quand je le lui ramenai, il me demanda si il ne valait pas mieux prendre le bain avant, sinon après il serait froid. J'acquiesçai et on s'installa donc dans le bain. Je m'étais mis à l'autre bout de la baignoire. Il me regardait avec un regard étrange.  
><em>« -Vous ne seriez pas un peu coincé Sensei ? Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de la cacher, je l'ai déjà vue, je l'ai même mise dans ma bouche… »<em>  
>Il me provoquait ? Il allait voir si j'étais coincé…<p> 


End file.
